Code: Another
by Darth Brain
Summary: When two new students arrive at Kadic, there's more to them than they let on. When XANA takes an interest in them, how will they react? Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to deal with a threat that was stopped before their time? Please, R&R!
1. Prologue: Shards of Memories

****

Okay, I don't usually do Code Lyoko fics, but I've decided to do this for a change. If anyone can guess the characters I've used, you get to add something into the story.

* * *

Prologue: Shards of Memories

Ten years...ten years since the first war. Since he was imprisoned. Hard to believe that the three had gone missing with him. Still, it was a blessing that the One had not yet appeared. That could derail everything. It could be the end of the plan that had been formulated since before the three had earned their blades. It could not be allowed.

* * *

A boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes yawned as he moved through Charles De Gaulle Airport. The private jet had offloaded the luggage, and its passengers moved through the deserted building. The boy yawned again. The girl with raven black hair and sky blue eyes beside him smiled.

"Late night?" she asked.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

They smiled, and shared a brief laugh. They had come from America, and it was to be expected that they were tired.

"Roxas! Xion!" a voice called.

They turned to see a man in a black uniform coming towards them.

"I have come to take you to your new school," he announced.

Roxas and Xion smiled. Best friends since childhood, they had both decided to transfer to Kadic Academy, to get away from the lifestyle that had been imposed on them. Foster parents rarely knew what was best for them, so they had decided to make their own way. After ensuring they had received what they were entitled to, of course.

"I had that dream again last night," Roxas whispered to Xion, once they were seated in the back of the black S600 Mercedes Benz.

"I did too," Xion whispered, fidgeting nervously on the seat.

The pair had been having strange dreams the past few months, which varied. At times, it was a large stain glass window, portraying several scenes of great importance. At other times, it was three large keys, that seemed to have some significance. The most recent was three armour clad warriors with those key swords, fighting an old man, and a man in a body suit. They were never the same, but always carried the same voice: "_It all began with Birth by Sleep. All will be born from sleep_."

"Have you heard much about Kadic Academy?" the driver asked.

"Not much. Just that it's quiet, and out of the way," Roxas replied with a shrug.

"I just hope that no one has been informed we're coming," Xion said. "Being popular in America means that anyone over here could know about you, and ruin our chances at being normal."

"Don't worry. No one except the Principal was been informed of our identities," Roxas said, with his trademark smile. "We'' be fine. No one will know us."

* * *

As the car sped down the motorway, the in car phone rang.

"Hello?" the driver said, turning the speaker on.

"Felix, are they alright?" a voice asked.

"Fine, Mister Schenberg," the driver replied.

"Good. I'll meet you at the school, to finalise the arrangements." With that, the phone cut off, leaving them in silence again.

Liene Schenberg was a long time friend of Roxas and Xion, him being the one that got their careers as musicians kicked off, helping them with their education. He had set up the transfer to Kadic, and planned to visit often, because he had to move back to his Paris house for business.

"At least we have someone to look out for us," Xion said. Roxas nodded. They would need someone to be there for them, as they had never been to Europe alone. It was an adventure of sorts.

* * *

Somewhere, in the virtual network, an old man was watching the scene using hidden satellites.

"So, they have arrived. At last, XANA, the key to making you a part of me has arrived."

He smirked at the displays, knowing that XANA would soon join him, giving him complete control again. When that happened, he would eliminate the one that had caused the problems, and ensure that the three powers were kept hidden from those that would use it against him.

The Gathering held many secrets, and none of those could fall to those children. It would undo the last ten years of work, which was unacceptable.

* * *

The car pulled up at a fancy building, on the edge of the countryside.

Roxas and Xion got out, taking in the scenery. They hadn't expected Liene to have such an amazing house. It seemed to have been a renaissance house, that had been renovated, bringing some modern culture to it. It seemed like a small castle, and the wall surrounding the property made it feel like a private get away.

The large doors opened, and a man stepped out. He had dark brown hair, with some grey streaks in it, and soft blue eyes. He smiled at Roxas and Xion, grabbing them in a bear hug.

"Roxas! Xion!" he cried, holding them tighter.

"Liene!" they cried in unison, as they were set back down on the ground. "It's good to see you again!"

"And you!" Liene said. "I trust the flight wasn't too long?"

"Well, it wasn't that rough," Roxas said.

"Good. Well, let's get you sorted. You can spend the night here, considering the time. Then I'll take you to the school tomorrow," Liene said, beckoning the pair inside.

They grabbed their bags, and were shown to separate rooms, that were fit for kings. Liene treated them well, considering that he had his own children to worry about. Of course, they were currently in England, so he had little contact with them. Besides, Roxas and Xion were like his own. He cared for them as much as his own children, and would ensure that they were treated well.

The next morning would be like hell for them, they just didn't realise it yet.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A lot happens here, and introductions are made for the plot of the story. The first real chapter, I'll show more about the past of my OCs, and how everyone reacts to them. **

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, Slán!**


	2. Episode 1: Arrival and Denial

**Here's the first real chapter. I forgot to mention that the story is set between Episodes 38 and 39, which you can see at the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Arrival and Denial**

"Roxas."

Roxas groaned and rolled over. He didn't want to leave the bed. It was warm and soft.

"Roxas, get up, you lazy bum!" Xion yelled, jumping on him.

"I don't want to!" Roxas groaned, trying to get away. But Xion had Roxas pinned down, and wasn't going to let him go. "Lemme go!" Roxas yelled. Xion smiled at him, knowing that he was beaten.

"Do you give up?" Xion asked with a sly smile.

"Yes!" Roxas groaned. Xion got off, and giggled as he gasped and crawled out of bed.

"Roxas! Xion! Are you up?" Liene asked, banging on the door.

"Yes!" They replied in unison, jumping at the sound.

"Get dressed, Roxas! We have school to go to!" Xion said, smiling at him.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to go. He had the distinct feeling that they'd be mobbed by screaming fans, and obsessive teenagers. Just because he and Xion had 'celebrity' status didn't change the fact that they were fourteen, and wanted a quiet lifestyle.

Roxas dressed in his usual attire of a black t shirt, grey jeans and a white jacket. He rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Xion was sitting at the counter, wearing her white shirt and a blue skirt. She smiled, as Liene sat down his paper, finishing his coffee.

"That's yours," Liene said to Roxas, gesturing to the bowl of cereal on the counter. Roxas sat down and began wolfing the cereal, guzzling the juice beside him. Xion giggled at his eating pattern, and he smiled at her.

"I sent Brett on to meet Jean Pierre," Liene said. "We'll go in the car when you're ready."

Roxas and Xion paused. Brett was Liene's eldest son, and attended Oxford University. It was odd that he would be back at this stage. Liene took notice of their silence and laughed. "Brett finished early. You know that he's a genius, much like myself."

Xion and Roxas nodded, knowing that Brett had a reason to be back home. Liene stood up, and adjusted his suit. "Your things are packed, and in the car. Shall we go?"

Roxas and Xion nodded, following Liene to his S600. They climbed into the back, while Liene got in the driver's seat. He started the engine, and they roared off towards Kadic.

* * *

In the Kadic Academy cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors were discussing the current situation with XANA, and how they could use Franz Hopper's data to create an anti virus for Aélita, to free her from XANA.

"Jeremy, last time you tried that, it nearly killed you!" Yumi protested.

"But from that data, I have more subroutines to work with, and I'm sure that they hold some answers!" Jeremy protested.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Aélita said, taking Jeremy's hand. "You need some rest."

"Yeah. I suppose I could take a break once in a while," Jeremy said, nodding.

"Unlike Odd here, who never takes a break from eating," Ulrich laughed.

They turned to Odd, who was stuffing himself with food. "What?" he asked.

They laughed at him, the comedic expression on Odd's face making them laugh harder. They were interrupted by the sound of a motor roaring past. A motorcycle roared past, pulling up at the administration building. The man got off, and walked in with a purposeful stride.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Sissy said, heading towards her Father's office.

"What is that about?" Odd asked, his mouth still full with food.

* * *

Brett Schenberg sat drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, as Delmas read the letter.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised that they're coming all this way for school," Delmas said.

"They wanted some time off. My father suggested that they come here," Brett replied.

"Of course. We'll be happy to have them," Delmas replied. "I've already made the preparations for their arrival."

Sissy had been hiding outside, and smiled. "So, Roxas Hikari and Xion Kotone are coming here...I'll be the most popular girl in school!" She ran back to the cafeteria to inform everyone of the new arrivals.

* * *

Brett got on his motorcycle, and called his father as he roared off. On the second ring, the answer came.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. I ensured that no one knows of your arrival," Brett said.

"Good. We'll be arriving momentarily," Liene said, cutting the link.

"Well, that's my part. Good luck Roxas, Xion," Brett said, roaring off into the morning traffic.

* * *

"What?!"

"Yeah," Sissy said. "They're coming here! Can you believe it? Two Celebrities!"

"This will be a major scoop!"" Milly said, glad she had her camera and notepad.

The Lyoko gang could hardly believe it, either. "Did she say Roxas and Xion?" Odd asked.

"Yup," Yumi said, nearly speechless herself. She was a fan of their music, and couldn't believe that they were coming to Kadic.

"I still think that Sissy is making too big of a deal of this. Something will go wrong," Ulrich said.

"Who are they exactly?" Aélita asked, still puzzled by who they were.

"They're a pair of singers from America," Jeremy replied.

"I want to go see them!" Aélita said.

"But it'll be a waste -!"Jeremy attempted to protest, but Aélita dragged him off towards the main entrance, with Odd following them closely. Within seconds, the cafeteria was empty, except for the staff, Yumi and Ulrich.

"Why aren't you going?" Ulrich asked. "I thought you liked them."

"Well, I want to know why you aren't going," Yumi countered.

"It's another pointless celebrity confab," Ulrich said, as his usual grouchy self.

"Alright then," Yumi said. She got up and left to see the commotion, while Ulrich sat there sulking. He was definitely a complicated person.

* * *

The black S600 rolled through the gates, and was almost instantly mobbed by screaming teenagers. Liene cursed, swerving, coming to a stop in the school grounds.

"I didn't expect this!" Liene yelled. "Looks like someone leaked the information."

Delmas ran over with Jim, attempting to clear the crowd. Liene got out and shook his head. "I thought no one knew!" he yelled over the din.

"It seems someone overheard us! Jim, clear a path!" Delmas yelled.

"This reminds me of when I used to work as a bodyguard..." Jim said.

"You worked as a bodyguard Jim?" Delmas asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jim replied.

The three dispersed the crowd enough to get Roxas, Xion and their baggage out of the car. Still, the teenagers pressed against them yelling for autographs and interviews.

"Well, I gotta go!" Liene said, getting back into his car. "I'll see you later!" The car rushed off, leaving Roxas and Xion with the mob.

Milly and Tamiya pressed against Roxas and Xion, attempting to get interviews, asking multiple questions that ranged from personal to professional, to completely random. Of course, Roxas and Xion weren't in the mood for questions.

Sissy rushed in, attempting to get them to play in a concert she was organising, and asking them to 'join' her group. Roxas and Xion were unsure of how to deal with her, so the ducked under the mob, and rushed to the dorms, the mob hot on their heels.

They saw an empty room on their left, and dived in, just missing the mob. "That was close," Roxas breathed. They smiled and laughed, happy that they were safe from the mob.

"Guess our reputation is a little wider than we thought," Xion said.

"Yeah. I think they're gone. We should find our rooms now," Roxas said. "I'll show you to yours."

They went down the stairs to the girl's dorm. Xion's room was one of the last, near the end of the corridor. From the inside of the room, it was clear that someone else lived there. It had some posters and dolls, all of which had elements of pinks, and seemed slightly childish.

"Thanks Roxas. I'll see you later," Xion said, smiling. Roxas leaned in and kissed her cheek, before leaving. Xion sat her things She laid out her books on the shelf over the bed, and hung up her clothes in the wardrobe. To finish, she sat her laptop, phone and i-Pod on her bedside table. She sighed and sat down on the bed with her guitar, and began strumming a few notes, passing the time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas found his room. It was vacant, and looked relatively disused. He hung his clothes in the wardrobes, and began setting up his books on the shelves. He set up his laptop and i-Pod on the desk at the back, and arranged the notes for his songs along with them. He was sorry that he couldn't have brought a piano. The one in Liene's house was perfection, but its size meant that it had to be fixed in place.

Roxas checked his e-mails, ensuring that no one important had contacted him. He sighed, and took a walk around the campus. It seemed small enough, and looked relatively basic. It should suit him and Xion fine. It looked like Delmas had called the school into the main hall, to discuss the incident that had happened early on in the day. Roxas took a walk around the area, and found what he was looking for: a piano. It was off the stage of the performance hall, and looked relatively new.

He sat down at the piano, and ran his hands along the keys, testing it. It sounded perfect, and Roxas smiled, taking the position to begin playing. He thought about it for a moment before playing one of his favourite songs. After starting up the tune, he began to sing.

I heard there was a secret chord;  
That David played and it pleased the Lord;  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift,  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah,

Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you,  
She tied you to her kitchen chair,  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair,  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you,  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
But love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,

Hallelujah...

Well there was a time when you let me know,  
What's really going on below,  
But now you never show that to me do you,  
But remember when I moved in you,  
And the holy dove was moving too,  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah,

Well, maybe there's a god above,  
But all I've ever learned from love,  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you,  
It's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,

Hallelujah...

Roxas smiled as he finished, before heading back to his room. Unknown to him, Delmas and the students had been in the adjacent hall, and had heard everything that he had sung. They were shocked, realising that it had been him singing.

"Well, on that note, all of you go back to your rooms," Delmas said, realising that he had accidentally made a pun. Not that it mattered. The students were mostly confined to their rooms for the moment. Roxas and Xion were exempt, because they needed familiarisation with the school, and would want peace for themselves.

* * *

As the students filed in to their rooms, Aélita heard music from her room. She entered to find Xion playing on her guitar, in the middle of singing a song.

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
What I want and I need,  
And everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything,  
That I have to live without.

Drew talks to me,  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
I can't even see,  
Anyone when he's with me.

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows,  
He's all I think about at night.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky 'cause.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into,  
Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see...

Xion set her guitar down beside her, and smiled at Aélita. "Hi there. I'm Xion." Xion giggled at saying that. "Of course, you know that right? What's your name?"

Aélita sat down on her own bed. "I'm Aelita Stones. I arrived here recently. I heard that you are popular in America."

Xion giggled. "And over here as well, from those crowds that mobbed us. I didn't expect that," Xion said.

"You can thank Sissiy for that," Aelita said.

"Sissy?" Xion queried.

"The Principal's daughter. She overheard that you were coming," Aelita replied.

Xion and Aelita talked through the night, laughing at each other's stories. The other Lyoko members went to their rooms or home in Yumi's case, hoping to get some sleep after constant XANA attacks. Roxas and Xion both fell into their dreams again, unaware that their presence was altering XANA's plan.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, a tower activated in Lyoko, discreetly hidden from the super scan by XANA. Meanwhile, in the scanner room, a scanner received its transfer data, and opened to reveal a Krabe. It walked out, ready to carry out its orders.

* * *

**So, the Chapter runs into Episode 39. I have a lot of development planned for next chapter, and will introduce 'Unversed' as enemies of the warriors soon. Of course, Xion and Roxas are tied into this. Also, Milly and Hiroki will become a couple later on, as well as joining the warriors. **

**Anyone should recognise the songs I used: Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, and Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review! Until next time, Slán!**

**Please review! Don't make me beg! It's Christmas! Be Nice!**


	3. Episode 2: A Bad Turn

**Well, here's chapter 2. As I said before, this follows the episode closely, but will introduce something that will allow me to change the overall story, and move awat from the tradition of the show. **

* * *

Chapter 2: A Bad Turn

Jeremy opened the manhole in the park, and he crawled out with Odd and Aélita behind him. Ulrich helped Yumi out before closing the hatch.

"Another few missions in Sector 5 like that, and I'll have all the elements I need for Aelita's anit-virus," Jeremy said. "See you tomorrow, Yumi."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Yumi said, waving at her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow," Yumi said to Ulrich, in a deeper, caring tone.

"Yeah, later," Ulrich said, looking back at Yumi as she ran off towards her home.

Ulrich turned to see Odd, Jeremy and Aelita staring at him. "Well? What?" Ulrich asked.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Odd said, tapping his forehead.

"What are you waiting for?" Jeremy asked.

"You know they're right Ulrich. You really outta go for it," Aelita said, giving him a sly smile.

"But now?" Ulrich asked, concerned about his timing.

"No, wait till she starts going out with another guy because she's tired of waiting for you to make a move, right?" Odd said, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Ulrich nodded his head, agreeing with what Odd was saying. He moved to go after Yumi, but turned back. "And what if Jim notices that I'm missing?"

"We'll cover for you," Odd said without hesitation. Aelita smiled and gave the thumbs up to Ulrich as well. The three laughed, and headed back to the dorm as Ulrich took off after Yumi.

* * *

Yumi ran down her street, hoping that her parents were asleep. She stopped at her gate, noticing that William was standing there.

"William? What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"Yes," William replied. "I told you I was." He drummed his fingers on the bars of the gates, hoping that Yumi would return his affection. "I go totally crazy when I like a girl," he said, cupping Yumi's chin with his fingers.

* * *

Ulrich ran down the street, hoping that he would catch Yumi before she got into her house. He stopped and gaped at the sight of William standing with Yumi. He couldn't believe that she would do that! He gritted his teeth and groaned in frustration, before running back to Kadic.

"Ah! No! Wait! I'm, ugh..." Yumi said, sliding away from William, who had been attempting to kiss her. "Sorry. I'm a little confused," she admitted.

"It's Ulrich, isn't it?" William asked.

"Good night," Yumi replied, shutting the gate, and heading to her house. William sighed as she closed the door.

* * *

Aelita and Jeremy were talking with Odd in his and Ulrich's room, having changed into their nightclothes.

"So then I told her I was going to order a t-shirt on the internet. And then she asked if it was going to come out of the printer!" Odd joked. Jeremy and Aelita laughed, Jeremy sitting on the bed with Odd, and Aelita standing beside them.

The door opened to reveal Ulrich, and the laughter stopped. "Here's our hero," Odd said to Ulrich. "Hey champ. How'd it go?"

Ulrich laid down on his bed, not replying. The others could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Well then, I think I'm going to go to bed," Aelita said, heading out the door.

"Yeah, me too," Jeremy said, following her.

"Well, what happened?" Odd asked after the door closed.

Ulrich made no reply, and Odd and Kiwi looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Down the hall, Roxas and Xion were having their own conversation.

"So, we fit in pretty well, don't we?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, we do," Xion replied. "Although, I think my roommate is hiding something."

"Aelita?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Xion replied. "She and her friends are hiding something. The way they have secret meetings, and seemingly disappear from school...It's not right."

Roxas nodded, agreeing that they'd have to keep an eye on the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, On Lyoko...

In the Mountain sector, pulsations rippled along the pathways.

They led to a tower, which began to glow red.

* * *

Kadic Academy, the next day

The student body was gathered on the bleachers at the side of the athletics track, which had been converted into a make-shift driving course.

"So, with you all already riding scooters and at this stage, I don't think it'd be a waste of your time to go over the rules of the road," Delmas said.

Yumi smiled at waved at Ulrich, who folded his arms, and turned away in a sulk.

"This training day will familiarise you with the correct way to drive a vehicle," Delmas continued. Ulrich glanced at William with hatred in his eyes, while William shrugged, unsure of the reaction.

"Assistant Warrant Officer Garret here, has agreed to take you under his responsibility today, as part of the exchange programme between the police force and the education department," Delmas said. "Our physical education teacher Jim will assist you as well."

"Coporal Jim Morales," Jim said, head thorn back in military fashion, giving the details of his involvement with the army.

"At ease. You were in the army?" Garret asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jim replied.

Delmas left, leaving Jim in charge of the 'operation'.

* * *

Scanner Room, The Factory

One of the Scanners powered up, opening its doors, and a long, red leg appeared in the room.

* * *

Kadic Academy

Garret was running over the instruction for the use of the car, preparing the students for what they could expect in the test.

Yumi pulled Ulrich aside. "Hey, Ulrich, what's wrong? Are you sulking or what?" She asked. Ulrich pulled his arm away, and walked off.

"What is his problem? Last night when we said goodbye, he was in a great mood." Yumi asked Odd. Ulrich had moved over to the edge of the group, and was visibly sulking.

"Yeah, but what about after? After he followed you back to your place?" Odd asked.

"He followed me? Oh no..." Yumi said, realising the problem.

"So, where did you go last night?" Xion asked, moving beside Aelita.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"You are your friends left after dinner, and came back in the middle of the night," Xion replied.

"We were just talking, that's all," Aelita said, sliding away.

Xion furrowed her brow, not believing that for one second.

"Delmas, Elizabeth," Garret called.

Sissy got in the driver's seat and adjusted the mirrors to see herself. She started the car, and drove off at speed, knocking all of the obstacles down.

Sissy stormed past, as the others laughed at her.

"Della Robia, Odd," Garret called.

Odd was just as bad as Sissy.

"Ishiyama, Yumi."

Yumi was also just as bad, her nerves getting the best of her.

The day continued with students having to drive. Aelita was nervous, but did better than her friends, while William appeared to be the best of the students.

After Ulrich finished, a fight broke out. William only said one thing, but it was enough to send Ulrich into a fury. Jim came down, and dragged them off to the Principal's office.

* * *

Delmas gave Ulrich and William detention with Jim in the Library, promising them suspension of they were caught fighting again.

The gang were talking about girls and fighting over them.

"What about you, Jeremy? Would you fight for me?" Aelita asked.

"I fight for you every day, Aelita. Against XANA," Jeremy replied.

"Oh, that's so beautiful," Odd said, faking tears.

Jeremy's laptop beeped, signalling an activated tower, breaking their conversation. They headed to the Factory without Ulrich, not aware of XANA's plans...

* * *

Ishiyama Residence

The family was gathered around the table when a bang echoed on the door. It opened to reveal a Krabbe, and a scream echoed down the street.

* * *

The Factory

"Look out!" Odd cried, as a Krabbe fired on the Lyoko warriors. They dived, just missing the lasers.

"Well, now we know what XANA has in store for us," Odd said.

Yumi's phone rang, and she answered it to hear Hiroki crying about a monster. Yumi ran off, hoping to stop the attack on her family, as Odd and Aelita agreed they'd do without her.

Jeremy phoned Ulrich, hoping to get through.

* * *

Kadic Library

Ulrich's phone rang, but Jim cut it off, ending any discussion on the matter.

* * *

The Factory

"I got his voicemail. What bad luck," Jeremy said. "I've got a plan." He drew out a diagram with letters, hoping that it would allow them to get past the Krabbe.

"I've got another plan," Odd said. "Bonsai!" He yelled, jumping towards the Krabbe. He ducked and rolled, avoiding the lasers, as Jeremy and Aelita got in to the elevator. Odd rolled in as the shutter closed.

"I'll start the process," Jeremy said, as the elevator headed to the scanner room.

"We've got a problem. The Krabbe busted all the scanners," Odd said, noticing that two had been destroyed.

"This one works," Aelita said, getting in.

"Alright, I'll virtualise Aelita first. The Tower is in the mountain sector," Jeremy said. He ran the familiar process, and Aelita landed in the Mountain sector. The Overboard appeared in front of Aelita, ready to take her to the tower.

The Scanner opened, and another Krabbe stepped out, firing at Odd.

* * *

Kadic Academy

"What's all that ruckuss?" Jim asked, noticing students running past, screaming.

Jim left, noticing the Krabbe attacking the students. "Stay here if you know what's good for you," he warned Ulrich and William.

* * *

The Factory

A crushing sound echoed through Jeremy's headset. "What was that?" he asked.

"The last scanner getting crushed by the Krabbe," Odd replied.

"Aelita's on her own now," Jeremy said.

"Okay, then. There's no time to lose," Aelita said, flying off.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain Sector

Aelita flew along on the Overboard, playing around and having fun with her new toy.

"The activated tower is close. Be careful," Jeremy warned.

"Don't worry, Jeremy, I learn fast," Aelita assured him.

Ulrich and Jeremy decided on dealing with the Krabbes, seeing how Jim and the Police had been defeated by one.

* * *

Kadic Academy

Ulrich and William got the attention of the Krabbe, luring it away.

"Ulrich! I'm at the shed! Ulrich?!" William called.

Ulrich jumped onto the Krabbe, and drove a metal pole through the XANA eye on its shell, disabling it.

* * *

Little did they know that two more had pinned Roxas and Xion down, identifying them as a threat to XANA.

"When did we make them mad?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know!" Xion cried. A shot caught her shoulder, and Roxas slid over, protecting her. The Krabbes looked down, and activated a Scanner-Ray, attempting to find out who they were.

Unknown to anyone, this was actually downloading their DNA, coding it to the super-calculator, and making them a part of Lyoko.

XANA was interested in the similarities between Roxas and Xion's DNA and two of the 'Chasers' from before...

He virtualised their minds in a Digital Copy of Lyoko, hoping to find the answers in their memories. It took the form of the 'Awakening', with Roxas and Xion floating in the middle, and their memories taking form in stations.

* * *

"You're lucky. I wasn't going to save you," Ulrich said to William.

"What's the matter with you?" William asked.

"Just sat away from our group. Got that?" Ulrich yelled.

"Listen. You're the one not getting it. In the race for Yumi, I'm not in first place," William replied.

XANA was interested by Roxas and Xion. They could be the key to realising his dreams. They could free him.

He was interrupted when Roxas awoke, and a Kingdom Key materialised in his hand. That meant he was encoded, and would now remember everything.

Roxas swung at XANA, just as the Awakening shattered, sending Roxas and Xion into a freefall.

Roxas awoke to see the two Krabbes towering over him and Xion. He had gotten a javelin earlier, and put it to use. He hurled through one of the Krabbes, disabling it, and Ran off, carrying Xion, to evade the other.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain sector

"Aelita! Behind you! Squadron of four Hornets!" Jeremy called.

Aelita glanced behind her to see the Hornets closing in, and charge their lasers.

They formed up and fired, forcing Aelita to take evasive action, dodging the lasers.

* * *

Kadic Academy

"I'll take care of it," Ulrich said, hanging up. He headed off towards Yumi's, knowing that Odd could use William to deal with the Krabbe.

Roxas took a breather and laid Xion down. He had a headache, and she was unconscious. That didn't bode well with the Krabbe that wanted to deal with them after they took out its buddy.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain Sector

Aelita was dealing with the Hornets through a use of acrobatics and evasion. They were slower and more awkward, meaning that she had a chance to confuse them, and let them hit each other.

It was nearly too easy.

* * *

Ishiyama residence

Yumi stepped out, her armour clad father behind her. Her mother and Hiroki waited at the door, until they got the signal.

"Let's go," Yumi said. She moved slightly, and a laser struck her leg, forcing her to collapse. The Krabbe came over, laser pointed.

Her father ran over, trying to attack, but was knocked out by the Krabbe, and the sword clattered on the pavement.

The Krabbe aimed at her, and fired, causing her mother to scream out. Yumi thought it was all over until she heard the shot deflected. "Ulrich!" Yumi breathed, seeing her friend standing with the sword.

"Make my day, shrimp," Ulrich taunted. The Krabbe fired, but Ulrich was too fast, dodging, and caught the Krabbe off guard.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain sector

Aelita was avoiding the Hornets as she flew into the hollow mountain. She hoped that the Hornets would be caught off-guard.

"Now!" she yelled. The Overboard devirtualised, and the Hornets smashed into each other.

"Nice job. I'm sending you the Overwing," Jeremy said. The Overwing appeared, and Aelita got on, heading for the tower.

* * *

The Factory

As Odd ran from the Krabbe, William drove in, picking Odd up.

"I've got an idea," Odd said, motioning to a cable beside the car.

He attached it to the back of the car, and using deft movements, tied it around the Krabbe's legs. "Now!" Odd yelled. William drove off at speed, dragging the Krabbe along with him. As he approached the elevator shaft, he jumped out, sending the car tumbling down. The Krabbe struggled, trying to pull itself up, but to no avail. It fell down, smashing into the bottom.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain sector

As Aelita approached the Tower, a Tarantula opened fire on her, blasting the Overwing.

"Take cover!" Jeremy yelled, knowing that XANA had a chance to steal her memories now.

Aelita ran off towards a cave, the Tarantula following her closely.

* * *

Ishiyama residence

Ulrich deflected another laser, and slashed off one of the Krabbe's legs, despite being hit in his knee.

"I told you this is the guy you should go out with!" Hiroki told Yumi. "Ulrich, you're the greatest!" he said, rushing down to help.

"Hiroki! No!" Ulrich yelled. That was the opening the Krabbe needed. It fired a shot at Ulrich, catching him in the chest, and he tumbled to the pavement.

* * *

Lyoko, Mountain sector

Aelita ran into the cave, the Tarantula just behind her.

"Aelita! Get out of there!" Jeremy yelled, as the Scpiozoa came towards her. It wrapped its arms around Aelita, causing a distortion. Aelita exploded, stunning the monster.

"A decoy!" Jeremy cried, as Aelita ran for the tower. The Tarantula fired wildly at her, but Aelita dove into the Tower, protecting her from the monster.

She ran to the centre, rising up to the platform to enter the code. The screen appeared, accepting her name, and displaying the code: LYOKO.

Meanwhile, the other Krabbes had a chance, and pinned Ulrich and Roxas down, ready to dispose of those in the way.

The code registered, instantly stopping the monsters, relieving everyone.

The screens fell, to the bottom of the Tower, and expanded in an orb of white light.

"Return to the Past, Now!" Jeremy said, the light expanding over the area.

Just as this occurred, Jeremy noticed an error message. Two DNA patterns had registered in the supercomputer, and had been locked. That meant that two other students would remember everything from this incident.

* * *

Kadic Academy

Yumi was surprised that Ulrich had accepted William's offer to go to his Go-Karting club, and even more so that Ulrich had been able to drive this time around. At least everyone was getting along now.

Jeremy was more concerned with Roxas and Xion. They were taking with each other, and giving the group suspicious looks. He hadn't told anyone about the anomaly yet, but he was sure the new students were the new signatures. What he really wanted to know was, what did XANA want with them?

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. As much as I don't enjoy the fact that it is so close to the episode. I will follow the Yumi x Ulrich, Jeremy x Aelita, and Roxas x Xion pairings, but I'm unsure of who to pair Odd and William with. I'll take any suggestions that people have. **

**Also, I intend to pair Hiroki with Milly and have them join the Lyoko warriors when the 'Unversed' appear, which will be quite soon. I also intend to have William join XANA, and possibly Ulrich as well. **

**As always, please leave a review!**

**Unitl next time, Slán!**


End file.
